Kazemaru el chiquititito
by Mizar Tenjo
Summary: Kazemaru pasa por una serie de eventos por parte de sus amigos.


_**Viñeta**_

 _ **Inazuma Eleven**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **AU / Comedia / Friendship**_

 _ **Decleimer:**_ _inazuma eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5. Solo la historia es de mi propiedad. La canción tampoco me pertenece._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _esta viñeta está basada en la canción de "Mago de Oz – Un mamut chiquitito" teniendo breves cambios._

 _._

 _ **Kazemaru el "chiquititito"**_

 _ **. . .**_

Un día tranquilo como cualquier otro, cielo azul y pájaros surcando los cielos. Ichirouta Kazemaru caminaba felizmente cuando su mirada almendra ve al cielo, especialmente a los pájaros.

.

Pss. Pss.

.

Miro a todos lados al escuchar aquello, mirando a Tobitaka que estaba recargado en una pared con una chaqueta negra y con capucha que no cubría en si su extravagante cabello, parpadeo un par de veces.

.

Este con la mano le llamaba sin decir palabra.

.

—¿¡Qué demonios crees que haces?! –exclamó el defensa aferrado al brazo de Seiya a más de cinco pisos en un edificio.

.

—Te voy a enseñar a extender las alas Kazemaru ¿no es lo qué quieres?

.

—¡Si, pero no me refería a esto!

.

—¿A no? Como sea, ya estamos aquí –y de un fuerte manazo, dejo caer a Ichirouta quien parecía gritarle algo que empezaba con I y terminaba con… No le tomó importancia y le tomó foto ¿quién diría que Kazemaru se veía bien cayendo?

.

—Un pájaro –dijo Endou mirando un desesperado aleteo por parte de Ichirouta.

.

Días más tarde despertó en el hospital siendo regañado por el padre de Goenji.

. . .

Suspiro. Su pierna aún se recuperaba de aquel mal, pésimo, terrorisimo chiste por parte de Seiya, quien al salir del hospital le hablo como si nada.

.

Leía un libro dedicado a aquellas personas que relataban sus anécdotas con el tabaco, más para la tarea de investigación que para otra cosa. Fue cuando el sonido en los arbustos le sobresalto, apareciendo Akio con su sonrisa para nada amistosa.

.

—No me asustes así –regaño Ichirouta.

.

El otro se encogió de hombros y le pidió le acompañara a un lugar, algo extraño pero lo hizo.

.

—¡Qué demonios! –cubriendo su nariz con su mano. Aquel lugar estaba invadido de humo que le picaba los ojos y ardía la garganta.

.

—No seas niña –burlo Fudou dándole un cigarrillo.

.

—¡¿Estás loco?! Yo no… –pero Fudou le metió el cigarro y, de una manera a otra, le hizo fumar.

.

—Hey Kidou –llamó Endou al estratega —¿qué es ese lugar?

.

—Uno al cual jamás deberás entrar.

.

Unos meses después, Ichirouta se encontraba en un centro de recuperación.

. . .

Disfrutando de un hermoso día de primavera, coloridas flores y cantar de aves, Kazemaru se encontraba recostado en el césped verde de su casa, hasta que la sombra de una persona le hizo entre abrir los ojos.

.

—¿Qué crees que haces? –cuestiono Ichirouta.

.

—Hielo se fue con hormonas, cerebro y estupidez –dijo Haruya con un six de cerveza y una en mano.

.

—¿Y qué tengo que ver "Yo" en esta ecuación? –cuestiono alzando la ceja.

.

Nagumo se limitó a sonreír.

.

Horas más tarde, ambos se encontraban ebrios dentro de la casa cantando canciones que en sus cinco sentidos nunca entonarían.

.

—Kazemaru –llamó a la puerta Endou junto a Fubuki, quien al escuchar la desafinada voz de ambos, decidió llevarse a Endou a otra parte.

.

Meses después…

.

—Gracias chicos, sabía que podía contar con ustedes –se inclinaba Kazemaru ante el psicólogo y medico de aquel centro que la primera vez le ayudaron.

.

—Recuerda que eres más fuerte de lo que crees.

. . .

El otoño empezaba a dar indicios de su llegada cambiando el color de las hojas a un dorado, los soplos del viento más fríos y las calabazas en oferta.

.

Kazemaru caminaba con sus alimentos en una bolsa de papel mientras comía una pera, cuando fue jalado a un callejón por Someoka, quien le cubrió la boca con su mano y llevó a otro lugar, pasando antes a dejar los alimentos en el hogar de Ichirouta claro.

.

—¿Qué dices? –no podía comprender lo que Ryuugo le decía.

.

Aquel lugar estaba lleno de hermosas y voluptuosas mujeres de diferentes orígenes, lo que le hacía estar completamente nervioso y sonrojado.

.

—Vamos Kazemaru, no me digas que "bateas para el otro lado" –se burló el de cabello rosa. Aquel comentario causo en el defensa una rabia inmensa ¡que tenían en contra de él!

.

—Pero esa chica dijo que vería algo maravilloso –decía Mamoru a Fubuki y Hiroto quienes lo alejaban de una chica muy sexy.

.

Pasaron unos meses. Cuatro veces fue a hacerse la prueba de paternidad, ganándose negativas por parte del padre de Goenji además de estar a punto de darle un paro cardiaco al realizarse pruebas para descartar enfermedades de transmisión sexual.

. . .

La navidad estaba tocando los hogares. Blanca nieve sobre casas y edificios, los adornos y luces empezaban a ser desempolvados y puestos una vez más en escena, aquel aroma a familia, un olor hogareño y mágico.

.

Encantado por todo lo que sus orbes veían, Kazemaru ya se encontraba impaciente por adornar su hogar.

.

—Haruna, que energía tienes siempre –afirmo Ichirouta a la chica quien solo rió.

.

—¿Quieres saber el secreto?

.

—¿Harina? No… ¿Azúcar glass? –mirando la línea blanca y fina en una hoja de vidrio del tamaño de un block de notas de bolsillo.

.

La chica se lo acercó y le dijo que de una sola inhalación lo aspirara todo.

.

—Es un polvo blanco como harina –explicaba Endou a Goenji.

.

—Lo que sea, no aceptes nada de nadie extraño –le dijo casi en regaño Shuuya colocando ambos las luces en el tejado.

.

Pasando navidad y año nuevo, Kazemaru se recuperaba en el hospital por sobre dosis.

. . .

—¡Qué clase de sueño fue eso! –se despertó Kazemaru después de unos días de fiebre por acompañar a Endou a buscar los mentados "Kappa" debajo de un torrente de lluvia.

.

—Menos mal que despertaste –sonrió Goenji a su lado de la cama del hospital. En otra habitación estaba Endou también con fiebre hablando cosas sin sentido sobre Kazemaru siendo lanzado de un quinto piso por Tobitaka y cosas así.


End file.
